musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The Silent Boy
The Silent Boy is an Ambient music project by Azrael Belford. He released the project's 5th LP, FRAGMENTS, on December 23, 2015. History He started experimenting with music as The Infinite Silence in July 2009 with a friend’s recording equipment. He ended up recording a rough version of “You Are My Sunshine” with vocals and some piano improvisation. In high school, he had further experimented with Garageband in his art teacher’s classroom during the next year. On August 1st, 2010 he had downloaded Mixcraft onto his grandmother’s computer and borrowed some small vocal recording equipment from one of his friends. In just 18 days, created solely from random inspiration, he had completed his first album, Mother Songs - lullaby covers with his own spin on them. It was released November 3rd, 2010. In his World Literature class, one of his projects was to pick any character from any Shakespeare play and do a 15-20 minute presentation on them. He had always been captivated by Ophelia from Hamlet, so he had decided to make a song about her. First, he thought he would make something on guitar or keyboard and perform it in front of the class. But he created his longest song to date, “Ophelia”, which covers a variety of instrument parts and genres over it’s length of 20 minutes and 57 seconds. A few weeks later, he made two significantly shorter songs as bookend songs and released The Gentle Lunatic EP June 13, 2011. From June to September he took a short break from music and had been planning on what to do for his sophomore album, and recorded some of his song “Welcome Home”. Around December of that year, Belford had released a Christmas EP, Greetings from Christmas Town, which sounded more ambient and darker than his previous works. After that, he quickly made half of his sophomore double-album, Seclusion, to be released April 14, 2012, and by February, it was finished. After this, he released The Silent Boy's 3rd album, The Tragic Life Of The Tree Children, on March 5th, 2013. It was very textural and natural-sounding, bringing to life the very setting of the story he had created. Then, over the next year, he worked on the instruments and tracks of the project's 4th album, Unfortunate: Before & After, gradually, one at a time. It was very thick with atmosphere and more ambient than previous releases, while also bringing back acoustic drums. It was released May 3rd, 2014 along with a companion EP of cover songs, called Unfortunate: The Syrens' Songs. A little over a year after this, he released serenity, a 4-song EP that stands as the musical rendition of the time when he first met his ex. It has an acoustic and reverb-tinged atmosphere. Later that December, he released his 5th LP FRAGMENTS, which catalogues the whole of his relationship with his first ex,as well as the aftermath of the breakup. It developed a more wintery and electronic sound while still being very atmospheric. May 2016 saw the release of Sleeper's Descent, an EP that follows the main character into a wormhole, going from moon to moon until he reaches Luna. Musically, it kept with the electronic sounds found in FRAGMENTS, but left out percussion. Since Seclusion, the project has turned into a more imaginative version of Belford's life and his experiences. He also has an instrumental project under the moniker Stars & Constellations. Releases LPs # Mother Songs ''(November 3, 2010) # ''Seclusion (Pt. I: Jon, Pt. II: Cody) ''(April 14, 2012) # ''The Tragic Life Of The Tree Children[http://music.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tragic_Life_Of_The_Tree_Children /''The Tragic Life Of The Tree Children (Instrumentals)]'' ''(March 5, 2013) # ''Unfortunate: Before & After ''(May 3, 2014) # ''FRAGMENTS/FRAGMENTS (CONTINUOUS INSTRUMENTAL MIX) ''(December 23, 2015) '' EPs # The Gentle Lunatic EP ''(June 13, 2011) # ''Greetings from Christmas Town ''(November 29, 2011) # ''Unfortunate: The Syrens' Songs ''(May 3, 2014) # ''serenity (June 11, 2015) # UNREMEMBERED (December 23, 2015) # Sleeper's Descent (May 4th, 2016) __FORCETOC__ Category:2014 EPs